


i'll crawl home to her

by andidmarrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, bigbrother!Louis, dad!harry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andidmarrylarry/pseuds/andidmarrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis stomped over to the apartment across the hall from his. He expected his neighbor to be a middle aged woman with ten annoying kids or an old man stinking of whiskey, or maybe even a druggy that wore number 10.75 glasses. Banging on the door, he was fully prepared to spit a “what the fuck is wrong with you? Stop parking in my bloody spot,” but was rendered speechless when the door opened and he was greeted with a beautiful boy with shiny curls, and a little girl tucked under his hand behind his long, long legs, her eyebrows furrowed in an adorable scowl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll crawl home to her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fedexlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedexlarry/gifts).



> The prompt i received from fedexlarry for this fic exchange was awesome and gave me lots of room to be creative which was totally awesome. I so hope that you like the direction i took this because it wasn't exactly all in the original prompt and it isn't as long as i had hoped it would be. So i hope everyone likes it anyway! (Also, title taken from "work song" by Hozier)

Louis stomped over to the apartment across the hall from his. He expected his neighbor to be a middle aged woman with ten annoying kids or an old man stinking of whiskey, or maybe even a druggy that wore number 10.75 glasses. Banging on the door, he was fully prepared to spit a “what the fuck is wrong with you? Stop parking in my bloody spot,” but was rendered speechless when the door opened and he was greeted with a beautiful boy with shiny curls, and a little girl tucked under his hand behind his long, long legs, her eyebrows furrowed in an adorable scowl.

  
The tall man (boy? He couldn’t be more than 20 years old), smiled politely and wiped his hands on the dish towel slung over his shoulder before extending one out to shake. Louis was frozen, his words dying in his throat as he took in the gorgeous man in front of him and his adorably indignant looking (daughter?) tiny person. Louis extended his own hand before opening his mouth and attempting to force some words out.

  
“Oh. Um, I’m, uh, Louis. From across the hall.” He fumbled, trying to regain some composure. He furrowed his eyebrows again, trying to sound menacing and most likely failing.. “And, uh, you’ve parked...in my spot? Could you um, please not do that? Anymore?” The entire statement ended up sounding like a question to which Louis gave an internal groan of frustration. The tall man’s eyebrows rose as red flooded his face, his mouth opening in an instant apology.

  
“Oh god, I am so sorry! I had a huge load of groceries and I’m new to the building, I didn’t know the parking spots were assigned,” the boy stammered. He lunged for his keys and starts towards the door leading out to the car park. “Stay here, Ken. I’ll be right back” he yells back to the small girl and dashes to move his car before Louis could protest. Louis was slightly perplexed. This little girl couldn’t be any more than 5 years old, and he looked so young.. Was she his? Furthermore, what was he thinking leaving her with Louis, a stranger?

  
“Um, hi?” Louis tried, smiling at the girl who stared back with large, mossy eyes. “I’m Louis.”

  
“Hi. I’m Kennedy and I’m four and a half. Why did you send daddy out?” she asked, and Louis cringed. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, the parking spot, and now he realized how much of a mistake he had made coming over here to demand the offender’s car be moved. He debated heading back to his own apartment, knowing that the problem had been solved, but growing up with four younger sisters taught him you should not leave a five year old to their own devices.

“Well, um…” Louis began unsure of how to proceed, but was interrupted.

  
“We were having a tea party, and I’d like to introduce you to everyone.” Kennedy grabbed Louis’ hand with startling confidence and Louis could tell at this point refusal was futile. It seemed as though Louis would be the newest guest at this tea party.

  
Kennedy pulled him down onto the blanket on the floor and introduced him to each stuffed animal while placing a crown on his head. Louis was good with kids but this girl’s confidence was truly alarming if not endearing. By the time her father returned, Louis was holding a small cup, pinky in the air of course, and conversing with a weathered stuffed elephant, whom Kennedy had informed him went by ‘Floppy’. Harry entered his apartment and startled a bit at the sight before him.

  
“I’m back, I’m really sorry about that. And I’m sorry about all this.” Harry gestured wildly, a single curl falling onto his forehead causing him to send a overwhelmed puff of air upward. “God, I just left Kennedy with a stranger, you must think I’m crazy, listen I’m not usually like this, I promise, it’s just-“ Harry began to ramble, and he seemed on the verge of flustered tears, causing Louis to spring up from his place at the tea table.

  
“No no, it’s fine, I completely understand, besides, Kenny here is a lovely host.” Louis interjected, sending a wink her way causing her to giggle. Harry let a small smile slip at the sound and looked back to Louis. “Well, thanks for not stealing her, considering I thought it was appropriate to just leave her alone with a complete stranger.” Harry tried to joke weakly.

“Hey, when I was thirteen and my sister was five years old, and I left her in the yard with only a dog to watch her so I could walk to my friend’s house down the street. No joke.” Louis tried to console the tall, weepy man before him.

  
“Good to know my parenting is somewhat better than a thirteen-year-old then” Harry huffed.

  
“Yeah. Well, I should be going, I suppose.” Louis started to take his leave.

  
“Bye Louis!” Kennedy shouted from her place on the living room floor as Harry nodded and led Louis to the door. Once they were out of Kennedy’s earshot Harry turned to him with a grateful smile. Louis was distracted by the pretty blush still evident on the boy’s face and the alarming green of his eyes.

  
“It was lovely to meet you Louis, thank you for not kidnapping Kennedy and indulging her imagination,” he said, gesturing to the crown still perched on Louis’ head. Louis took it off and placed in Harry’s hands, trying not to notice how warm they were. “Sorry again, about the parking spot.” Harry said. Louis echoed his goodbyes, reassuring him once again that it was fine, no harm done, before making his way back to his own apartment, unable to stop thinking about the green-eyed boy.

***

 

The days passed after their first interaction, and Louis found himself looking forward to seeing Harry (often accompanied by the lovely Kennedy, who had taken to calling him ‘Lou’) around the building, whether it be getting their mail, or in the elevator where he helped Harry with his armful of groceries. Louis may or may not have timed his daily mailbox run so he could pass them in the hallway. Louis would always try his very hardest to charm the brunette duo, although Kennedy seemed pretty enamored already.

“Hey Styles, love the puppies!” Louis shouted across the lobby as Harry entered. The younger man’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink as he glanced down to his green scrubs, which were littered with cartoon dogs.

  
“Ha ha, very funny, disrespect the uniform” Harry grumbled, but the smirk he tried to hide told Louis he was less than upset.

  
“No really, I hear animal prints are in this season” Louis joked, trying to be clever, and apparently succeeding when Harry barked out a loud laugh, before quickly reaching to cover his mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment.

  
“I swear to you, I have never made that sound before” Harry giggled, seeming surprised at his own volume. Louis’ fingertips felt all tingly and his stomach fluttered like it did every time he managed to get and keep Harry’s attention for more than thirty seconds.

  
“So what are your plans tonight?” Louis inquired, trying to come off as casual rather than creepy.

  
“The usual thrilling Friday nights, Mac and cheese for dinner and studying after Ken’s in bed.” Harry quipped sarcastically. “I’ve got an exam next Thursday, and I’ve had absolutely zero time to study because there was a car accident on 22nd this afternoon, so the emergency room was packed, which meant lots of phone calls and paperwork, which means no time to make flashcards, which means I still don’t know all the parts of the brain which means unless I get my shit together I will flunk this exam which means goodbye, Nurse Styles, hello bus driver/garbage man/college dropout Styles.” Harry manages to get out all in one breath causing Louis to huff an incredulous laugh.

  
“Wow, Harold slow down.” Louis smiles. “Is there something I can do?”

  
Harry shakes his head quickly, “No no, I’m just being whiney. Thank you, that’s nice of you, but I’m really fine.”

  
“Seriously, I make a mean Mac and cheese myself, and you could go pick up Kenny and dinner will be ready when you get home, or I could pick her up and grab you some take out while you get a leg up on studying?” Louis offered, silently praying that he wasn’t overstepping. Harry seemed to actually consider his offer before quickly shaking his head no with a humble smile.

  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Louis. But thanks so much.” Harry’s eyes were trained to the ground, and Louis could see Harry clearly needed the help, so he closed his eyes momentarily and pushed on.

  
“Styles you’re going to turn around and pick up the lovely Kennedy this instant, and when you get back you will knock on my door, study materials and little girl in hand and ready for some Mac and cheese.” Louis said with a reassuring smile that he hoped didn’t convey his fear of pushing too far. Harry lifted his head and smiled.

  
“God, Lou, thank you so much.” Harry grinned and turned around to leave. Louis continued up to his apartment, putting a pot on the stove and preparing the best damn batch of Mac and cheese he’d ever made, all the while thinking about how now he had two green eyed beauties calling him Lou.

  
When Harry got back with his worn backpack full of books and his arms full of Kennedy, Louis had three bowls of Mac and cheese on his counter. Harry set the little girl down as he stepped through the door and she immediately bolted toward the older man in the kitchen.

  
“LOU!” she shouted hugging his leg and giggling.

  
“KENNY!” Louis shouted back in the same tone, gathering the little ball of energy up into his arms to set her on the counter. “My, you look gorgeous today.” Louis said once they were at eye level, causing the little girl to giggle along with Harry behind her. Each and every time Louis saw these two he became a little more attached, which he was pointedly not admitting to himself, but that didn’t make it any less true.

  
“Seriously Lou, I can’t thank you enough for this, you’re a lifesaver.” Harry was blushing as he thanked Louis for the tenth time.

  
“Really, Curly, it’s fine. I’ll take any chance I get to see this beautiful face.” Louis gestured to Kennedy who was smiling on the counter, happily munching on the mac and cheese she’d helped herself to. Harry pouted.

  
“And I’m chopped liver?” he joked and Louis stomach fluttered.

  
“How could I forget those magnetic curls then? Is it even possible?” Louis tried to come off as joking, but those curls were definitely one of the things that drew Louis to Harry. He handed Harry his bowl of Mac and cheese and led them to the table in the living room. Dinner went quickly, Louis mostly asking both Harry and Kennedy about school.

  
“And Brenda traded me her pink pencil with the sparkles for my purple one with the zigzags because her favorite color is purple and mine is pink. Also I want a monkey as a pet.” Kennedy told the two men about her day, ending abruptly.

  
Louis snorted into his milk and Harry coughed to cover a smile that would surely set Kennedy off. She did not take well to being laughed at.

  
“And why is that Ken?” Harry smiled secretly to Louis before returning his gaze to Kennedy.

  
“They’re cute and cuddly and funny and I want one.” She replied, as though it should be obvious.

  
“Well there you have it, Harry. I guess you’ll need to find yourself a monkey.” Louis giggled out and Harry gave him a playful glare as Kennedy nodded enthusiastically.

  
They made their way to the couch where Louis put on one of the movies from his extensive Disney collection. “I have little sisters, Harold. It’s not like I sometimes lie alone on my couch, wine drunk, watching Disney marathons” he added with a wink when Harry asked.

  
They continued on, Louis quizzing Harry on parts of the brain with Kennedy sitting in his lap, fully enthralled in The Lion King. Soon the little girl was slumped against Louis’ chest and he and Harry were whispering about basically anything but the human brain. Louis pretended not to notice when Harry got choked up when Nala and Simba were reunited, tried not to analyze the fact that Harry was letting his beautiful Kennedy sleep in Louis lap, reminding Louis so much of the four little girls he hadn’t seen in so many months.

  
“Thank you, Louis.” Harry said, breaking the companionable silence they had fallen into. The genuineness in his voice made Louis’ heart leap to his throat and made him question when curiosity turned into a crush, and when that crush turned into crushing infatuation.

  
“Uh, yeah, no problem. I like, uh, hanging out with you guys.” Louis cleared his throat eyes focused on the TV screen, which was now playing the DVD menu.

  
Harry nodded and smiled softly before speaking, “Well, we should be going, I suppose. Gotta be up bright and early to get to the hospital by seven.”

  
Louis stood up and handed the sleeping girl off to Harry. When she was in his arms she nuzzled into his shoulder, small fingers clinging to a section of his shirt as she crinkled her nose, effectively melting Louis heart.

  
“Have a safe trip home. Watch for traffic in the hallway.” Louis whispered causing Harry to huff out a quiet laugh.

  
“Will do, Lou” he smiled.

  
“Night night, Lou.” Kennedy whispered eyes still closed, surprising both the men.

  
“Night, Kenny. I’ll see ya soon.”

***

  
Days passed like that, Louis running into Harry and his little angel often, inviting them over to his apartment, or to the arcade, where Louis would spend too much of his paycheck on the crane machine, just to see Kennedy’s disarming smile when he won her something. One day, they planned a picnic and made their way to the park a few blocks from their apartment building.

  
They spread an old plaid blanket that Louis had in his car out on the grass and enjoyed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and grapes. Kennedy giggled when Harry and Louis took turns trying to throw grapes into each other’s mouths unsuccessfully. Soon enough she ran off to the playground leaving the two men alone.

  
“She’s not mine, you know.” Harry spoke first, keeping his eyes trained on the wonderful little girl who was racing around the jungle gym. Louis turned his head to look at the younger man before returning his eyes to Kennedy and replying, unsure of what to say.

  
“No?” he chose as a response, hoping to encourage harry to elaborate without overstepping.

  
“My, uh, my sister Gemma passed away when I was twenty, so about two years ago, and I had to stay and finish uni, and I just couldn’t let her move away to stay with our mom, y’know? I was technically her legal guardian, so she got to stay with me.”

  
“That’s incredible, that you took that role. You’re doing such a great job.” Louis replied, dazed. He was so, so incredibly happy that Harry was comfortable enough to share this with him, while simultaneously being completely amazed by the level of commitment Harry had at only twenty years old.

  
“It felt right you know? Gemma was always my best friend and I see so much of her in Ken everyday, which never fails to make me smile. I know she misses her though.” Harry continued.

“She remembers?” Louis asked, hoping for Harry to continue.

  
“Yeah, in the back of her mind, I know she does. The whole ‘Dad’ thing started when she was three-ish. She used to wake up with nightmares every night crying for her mom and I had to try to comfort her. Before all that I wasn’t really ‘Dad’, but that pretty much cemented it.” Harry explained.

  
“That’s so brave of you, Harry. Really.” Louis replied, still unable to meet Harry’s eyes. The park was full of light and laughter around them and Louis slowly moved his hand that he was resting back on to cover Harry’s. “Thank you for telling me.”

  
They sat in silence and Louis pretended not to notice when Harry lifted his other hand to wipe a stray tear that had fallen. Soon Kennedy called out for Louis to push her on the swings and patted Harry’s hand twice before leaping up to comply.

  
Harry sat with a book on his lap under the pretense of studying for his next exam, and watched them. Kennedy threw her head back and laughed, clinging to the chains of the swing as Louis pushed her. They both had smiles splitting their faces and the sun shone so bright. Harry felt the realization wash over him like ice-water down his back; he was in too deep.

***

 

Louis felt closer to Harry as they drove home that night and he made the two yawning beauties wait in his kitchen before returning to their own apartment while he retrieved something from his room.

  
“Here, my lovely.” Louis said to Kennedy when he reentered the kitchen as he revealed a stuffed monkey from behind his back, “Until we can convince dad to get you a real one huh?” he asked, sending a playful wink Harry’s way. Kennedy wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking Louis over from where he was squatting on the tile floor. As much as it caught Louis off guard, he didn’t hesitate before wrapping his arms around her, sending harry a questioning look and hoping that this was all ok.

  
“Thanks so much Lou. I love you.” Kennedy giggled out and both Harry and Louis’ eyes went wide and Louis attempted to stutter out a response and his heart tried to beat out of his chest.

  
“Uh, yeah right back atcha, Kenny” Louis replied, voice tight, knowing in his heart that it was not a question whether he loved this little girl, only whether it would be appropriate to say so.

  
“Well we’ve got to go, Ken.” Harry interrupted and Louis furrowed his eyebrows. Harry had been off all evening and Louis really couldn’t put a finger on why. Harry had opened up, and Louis hoped with his whole heart that he didn’t regret it, because Louis sure didn’t.

  
“Bye, Harry.” Louis went in for a hug that had become customary when they were saying good bye, but Harry was stiff.

“Bye Louis.” He replied and then the apartment was quiet.

***  
Louis could feel his soul being crushed with each day he didn’t hear from Harry. He texted him a few times, all to which he received no reply and Louis was pretty sure he had never felt this disappointed in his entire life. Things were too quiet without Kennedy running around announcing her every thought, without Harry studying on his couch, pink cheeks indented with adorable dimples from a wide smile. He really didn’t know what he had done wrong, but whatever it was, he was ready to travel to the ends of the earth to fix it.

He called Harry but didn’t know what to say when he reached his answering machine. He could hear Kennedy’s giggles in the background of the message and it squeezed his heart in a vice grip. “You’ve reached Harry and Kennedy Styles and we’re busy right now. Leave a message and we’ll try to call you back as soon as possible” he heard Harry’s tinny voice through his phone speakers and it was all he could do not to cry. The last few months he had spent with Harry and Kennedy had been the first time he hadn’t felt helplessly lonely since he moved to London, and now it felt like he had lost it. And apparently there wasn’t a single fucking thing he could do about it.

So he carried on, going to work each day, calling his mom every Saturday, falling asleep on his couch most nights, and living his life, even though now it was tinted gray. Days passed like years and Louis didn’t want to give up, but there wasn’t much he could do.

So one night Louis made his way across the hall after he knew Kennedy would be asleep, to find out why, and at the very least to say good bye. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. When Harry answered the door, drying his hands on the dish towel slung over his shoulder, it was so reminiscent of their first meeting that Louis felt as though he might collapse. Harry was surprised to see him, after freezing him out for weeks.

“Louis.” Was all he got out before Louis spoke.

“Harry, I’m not sure why you won’t talk to me anymore, but I swear to god whatever it is I’ll fix it. I swear I’ll do it. Please” Louis voice cracked with emotion and he felt embarrassment burn the bottom of his stomach. He seemed so desperate and attached to this man who he’d never even kissed, and this little girl who wasn’t even his.

“Louis, listen. I can’t do this right now. Kennedy is my responsibility, and I can’t let her go wayside. People leave, and I can’t let another person do that to her. I’m sorry.” Harry explained and Louis attempted to school his face into a neutral mask, to cover the endless disappointment he felt. Harry was wrong; Louis knew it in his heart. Kennedy was already attached and so was Louis, to both of them. He wouldn’t go anywhere as long as they wanted him. But it wasn’t his choice, so he nodded once, turned around, and retreated to his own apartment to sit and choke on the silence he’d have to get used to once again.

***

So Louis spent every evening alone, until one night there came a knock on his door. He opened it curiously, wondering who would be at his apartment this late and was nothing less than shocked when he was met with the green eyes he’d been missing. But, something was wrong. They were shining with unshed tears.

“Louis, I’m so sorry, she won’t stop crying, she’s got the flu but I’ve gotta go to the hospital, or they’ll fire me and I need this job. The night babysitter won’t answer and my mom wouldn’t be able to get here until tomorrow afternoon at least, I’m so sorry, I can’t find anyone else” Harry rambled in Louis doorway, looking rumpled and teary as Kennedy whined from where she rested in his arms. Louis immediately took her in his arms and set her gently on his couch, covering her in a quilt as Harry watched from the doorway. For a moment Harry just stood there with his eyes closed, attempting not to cry out of utter relief. He step]ed in the apartment to hand Louis the bag he had packed along with a familiar stuffed monkey. “She can’t sleep without it.” He adds and Louis holds back tears as he nods and takes it, tucking it under the blanket on the couch. “I’ve really got to go,” Harry said looking at his watch, then over to Kennedy. “You’re sure this is ok?”

Louis nodded and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry leaned into the touch and Louis smiled softly before sending him on his way. “Seriously, this is fine; I’ve taken care of a fair share of sick little girls in my day.”

Harry nodded gratefully, sniffling, and made his way out the door.

The night was bumpy, but Louis’ just happy to have this wonderful little girl around him again. Around 1 in the morning she got sick, but Louis managed to get her to the toilet in time, leading to about an hour of time spent in the bathroom, rubbing Kennedy’s back and murmuring comforts as she took turns retching into the toilet and clinging to Louis and her stuffed monkey on the cool tile floor.

Soon the vomiting stopped and Kennedy began to shiver. So Louis took her to the living room where he wrapped her in his comforter and cuddled her until the trembling stopped. He put on some happy cartoon to hopefully distract her from how terrible she felt and lull her to sleep. It worked well enough, getting Kennedy to sleep in half hour bursts for a while before she actually fell into a deep slumber.

When she was finally, truly asleep, Louis thought back to how Harry had pulled away when Louis had gotten too close to him and Kennedy, so he slid off the couch and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet, making himself comfortable on the floor beside the couch. When Kennedy began to whimper in her sleep he reached out to the hand that was dangling off and grabbed it, quieting her, and fell asleep.

***

Louis woke up to the sun streaming through his window and a tall, beautiful man standing over him. He quickly let go of Kennedy’s hand and stood up, smoothing his rumpled clothes and checking to make sure the little girl was still asleep. Harry’s face was a mix of surprise and endearment when he saw his little girl, finally asleep, still clinging to that damn stuffed monkey with the hand that wasn’t holding Louis’.

“She’s, uh, a bit better now. She was sick around one-ish last night but I got her to bed around three. Her fever should be down as well.” Louis explained awkwardly. Harry’s face crumpled and Louis’ heart sank, because how could he have managed to ruin this again? before Harry surged forward and wrapped his arms around Louis neck, squeezing impossibly tight. Louis felt like his pieces were finally being glued back together, and he squeezed back.

Kennedy stirred in her sleep and opened bleary eyes to see who was causing such a ruckus. She smiled when she saw the two men smiling back at her. “Hi, papa” she croaked out.

They looked at each other confusedly. Kennedy had never called Harry papa before. Their confusion was interrupted when she spoke up.

“Papa’s blankets are warm, daddy. Can we stay here again tonight?” It was a harmless question in the little girl’s eyes, but both Louis and Harry froze. Louis head snapped to look at Harry and Harry’s eyes stayed wide.

“Yeah, uh, as long as he’ll have us.” Harry answered, turning to Louis and meeting his eyes in what felt an awful lot like an apology. Louis face split into a massive grin as he surged up to kiss him sweetly, right on the mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry kissed back immediately and Louis felt everything inside of him open up again. The embrace was short as Kennedy made a disgusted noise and Harry and Louis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry Kenny.” Louis laughed.

“We missed you.” Harry whispered into Louis ear.

“I missed you guys too.”


End file.
